Attack of the 50ft Woman (Free to Join!)
Plot: Station Square is under attack, but a giant ditz! A colossal red haired woman known only as Cyrene has shown up and is wreaking havoc on the city! Even though she seems not the brightest, she is still a big threat that must be stopped! Can the heroes of Mobus stop this gigantic girly before the city is brought to ruin? (Free to join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 *Trisell Chronos *sonicsilva11 *W0rkinprogress *RedRush3999 *Joshua the Hedgehog Cast of Characters: *Cyrene the Giant Fox (Main antagonist/ monster) *Dimension 4 (Protagonist/ High-density) *Virus (Would like a large burger with a side of fries) *Asonja (Neutral/Wishes to be giant too with hidden envy) *blue (neutral) *Komerl (Unknown/ Wildcard) *Law Enforcement/GUN Military ("Defending" Forces.) *Joshua Sentrium Burns (Neutral) Rules: #Your character can only match her strength of they have some sort of super strength, and no just having chaos powers like Shadow doesn't count. They actually have to have it listed on their page prior to this roleplay. #Standard roleplaying ettiqute applies! #It is possible to speak to the main antagonist and figure out why she is destroying the city, but I would prefer if this is done so by a team of characters. #This roleplay maybe comical, remember that. #For the plot I will allow Cyren to be killed, but one character may not do this alone. You have to work as a team to stop her if you wish to do so by force. #No, she won't eat anyone. She will however steal food which would be of an abundence, (and being a city the food supply could sustain even her massive monsterious metabolism). Roleplay Act One: Everything Changed when the Giant Redhead Attacked. It was a normal, routine, mid Autumns day in Station Square. As cars went by the sidewalk humans and Mobians moved about in the busy hustle and bustle of suburban life.Yes, all was busy and yet peaceful, that is until the sound of small booming noises were heard off in the distance. While many mistook the sounds as mere noise from elsewhere in the city others may have become more weary. Komerl was then in the city, eating multiple can of Piroulone dark chocolate straws when he heard the noise. "What in the heck is that?' He thought to himself as he ran over towards the source of the noises. blue then walked up to him ratherv calmly....but then shook him back and forwards by the shoulder "RUN FOR YOUR FRIGGIN' LIFE"and he ran into a building through the wall. The ground starts to shake near the east side of town as several booms are head again and again in type of walking sequence. They get louder and louder as the unthinkable is heard, the sound of a giant's steps within the very city itself! A black hedgehog on the Far East of the city near the Apartmart pavilion heard these footsteps, looking outside for a moment to look for the source of the sound. "I swear to god, I want to be whoever that is right now..." He mutters to himself before leaving his room and went outside to attempt to get a closer look. Meanwhile, ignoring Blue's warning, Komerl then just shrugged and still went to find the source of the noises while rescuing some civilians. A couple of Police Cars pass by Komerl and the black hedgehog. They seem to be heading towards the source of the sounds. "Idiots, that's not going to help!" The hedgehog shouted at the police cars going by. People from the other side of the intersection behind the building ran in a big and crowded mob. As the street was crowded with fleeing pedestrians the police may be caught up in their fleeing. "Run! She's coming!" One of them let out as people turned and moved down the perpendicular street to get away from whoever, or whatever 'she' was. The officers get out of their cars, and keep on heading towards the source. Meanwhile, Joshua was sitting upon a bench somewhere near the area. The hedgehog got inside a building to avoid the mob. Once it cleared he got back out with a confused look. "She...? You mean whatever this is...is female? Okay now I'm even MORE jealous..." He grumbled as he walked in the opposite direction the mob is running from. A grey-skinned furless cat male, a blue glow surrounding his body, arrived in the center of the confusion, looking about for the cause. Suddenly all was revealed in a few short, but unbelievable moments. Out from behind buildings that the crowd of fleeing pedestrians were running from came an incredibly horrifying sight. A giant Mobian woman stepped out from behind the buildings that she was nearly as big as they were unto the street. Her appearance was remarkable as despite her monstrous size and overall bigness, she appeared like that of a young female who was covered up in various articles of gigantic fitting clothing. Her height would be no less than that of 50ft/ 15 meters! Her fur was dark grey and her gigantic muzzle was light grey. Her massive, yet soft eyes were colored dark green naturally, and her long and forest like overgrown hair was dark red. What was even more bizarre is that her clothing seemed to fit her properly and even flamboyantly display her monstrous sized body. She appeared to have on a pair of simple, yet giant brown boots with giant sized pink sweatpants covering up her legs and nether regions. Next the being appeared to be wearing a combo of a outer skirt, a top, and sleeves that match the color scheme of yellow with green trimming. Even upon her massive eyelids was enough eye-gloss to fill a factory. As she looked around and down at people, the monstrous sized Mobian seemed to be rather agitated and upset about something. While clearly the signs of sentience was seen in her eyes and by her clothing it was assumed she was self-conscious, her expressions still nevertheless looked rather upset and dire for everyone around her. She then stomped down and crushed car in anger as she let out a growl. (Didn't put my comment in for some reason before, stoopid errors) "Hello!" The furless cat man called up at the giant, a hand pressing against his throat as he yelled with his other hand waving for her attention. (Opps, I overstepped my own turn. Forgot all the 'shock' momments before she speaks. XD) The 4 officers apporached the Giant. They watch as she stopped upon a car in anger. "...How are we going to stop this Giant?" "Grr! What is it?" The giant woman asked in a booming voice as she loked down at the furless cat and frowned. The black hedgehog nearby ran up to the scene to the cat. He was silent, and just looked up at the giant with a colorless glare. "I clearly don't know what here is making you trample through everything but before any more damage, and before either you or somebody else is hurt, moving to a unpopulated area would be appreciated!" He called up. "And I really want to know how you got to be that size...because now I'm going to be the jealous for the rest of my life..." The hedgehog mutters to himself, crossing his arms and looking to the side. "It's my powers, hang on....Grrraaagh! I'm so mad I can't think straight to shrink!" The giant woman lets out. "Then take deep breaths!" The hedgehog called up. "Don't think of the things that make you mad! You're going to get people hurt!" He then mutters to himself, "I wish I could too to take MY anger out..." "If you need to let out your anger," The cat added, "you need to find an empty area to vent. There should b ea field or something near," He looked about. "Ohhh! I'm so mad! I'm so mad! I'm so mad!" She said as she now began jumping up and down making the very earth shake with each jump. The 4 officers silently radio for backup. Joshua on the other hand, notices the fleeing crowd when they pass him. "..Wait, what? What's... What's going on?" The hedgehog jumped and shouted up. "Whoawhoawhoa, chill! You're gonna break all the buildings and cause catastrophic damage!" The hedgehog had a little bit of worry in his face for a moment, but went back to having an envious look. "Could you at least tell us what you're mad about? Maybe we can fix it for you!" "They called me stupid!" She let out. "Who?" The cat asked. "The girls at college." She replied rather sadly. "... That's how this is..." He sighed. "When did you first start growing?" "When I found out they were making fun of my bad test score." She replied "... Alright, okay, can you please move to somewhere not populated?" He asked again. "It'll be easier to figure all this out if the police aren't trying to deal with all this." "Hmph, I guess." The giant said as she crossed her arms. "Thank you," He sighed in relief. "The less things get wrecked the be-" A brief red flash and a miffed-looking Virus was floating in front of the girl's face, a finger pointing directly at her. "So do you juu-," She stiffened back, her arm falling limp. "Youuuuuu are not Ophelia..." blue flew out of the building to see were the noise was actually coming from, because he hadn't seen yet "oh my shadick hugo-leroy the hedgefox." Komerl then arrives on the scene and sees the giant redheaded Mobian. "Uh....Hi, I'm Komerl! Nice to meet you! But,um...why are you attacking the city?" he shouts towards the giant Mobian with a smile on his face. "Ophelia is the name of my mother, how do you know that?" Cyrene says as she squints her massive eyes to see Virus. Due to Virus literally being up in her gigantic face, Cyrene had not paid attention to Komerl and was focusing on the comparably tiny floating lynx instead of the hedgehog who asked her the question. "How... many kids do-" The red-striped feline mumbled before going back on topic. "I just know her," She shrugged. "Um, Ma'am," The furless cat called up again. "You may want to distance yourself from... her!" He pointed toward the floating cat. Komerl then used Speed Break to run up from her left side all the way to the top off her head and sat on her left ear. The black hedgehog, whom was by himself now at the ground, he was thinking about how to get this kind of power. He was quiet and just stared up at what was going on. "Why?" the giant fox simply asked. 4 Police Cars, and 1 Police Truck, pass by Joshua. It's obvious of where they're headed. Joshua simply questioned "..Where are they going?" His curiosity got the better of him, and decided to follow on foot. "She's dangerous," The man informed. "You really need to move out of this area before police find all this." "Wait, so all this ka-boom wasn't intentional?" Virus glanced about the wreckage. "No," The black hedgehog answered. "From what we've heard, this was all just because she got mad of her peers. She shouldn't listen to them; they cannot control her life or who she is." The man would find that 4 Officers were already upon the scene. He (and the group) could also potentially hear sirens in the distance. They are getting closer. "Ugh! That annoying screaming noise! >_< " The fox said as she covered her gigantic ears. The hedgehog grumbled quietly to himself. "We gotta get these police officers to beat it before she gets mad again..." "Come on," The furless cat motioned for the giant girl to follow as he began making his way through the city away from the police. "Careful with your step." The giant girl nodded and began to follow the furless cat as she covered her ears still and stomped behind him with her gigantic brown boots. "Huh..." Virus zipped over to the police. "Hey." The officers looked at Virus. "..What?" As the sirens are getting closer, so is Joshua... except he is way behind them. Komerl is just sitting on the giant fox's ear thinking, "Has anyone noticed I'm up here? Oh well..."' As she moved away from the sirens and followed the furless cat, the giant lady moved her hand away from covering her ear to feeling Komerl. Once she realized she was being hitch hiked she proceed to grab unto him and bring him to the front of her face while on the move. "Hi there!" Komerl says with a friendly tone as he waves his hand. "Oh, hey." She replied back with still a agigated tone. " I'm Komerl! Oh, hey questions....What's your name? Watcha doin'? Do you like pie? How did you get so huge?" Komerl then asks, having an excited look on his face, like a child getting a new toy. "Huh?" She asked clearly overwhelmed about the amount of questions given to her in rapid sucession. "What's your name and what are you doing in the city exactly?" Komerl says with an innocent tone. "I'm Cyrene, and I'm having a bad day." She responded. "I can see that. But you should really be careful though, lady. There are people down there, you know so watch where you step. But what did happen to you today?" Komerl says with a mix of concern and innocence. "First, today I found out that my so called 'friends' discovered that I bombed a test. I overheard them talking about me in the bathroom." She replied. "Well, they don't sound very nice. You should probably try not to let those things they say affect your head..." Komerl then says with a sage like tone. "I didn't even want to go to college, my mom and dad wanted me to. I can't even find a good job!" She exclaimed. The hedgehog below followed along. "You'll find your dream job sure enough. I'm sure some Construction Workers would love to hire you since you can pick up heavier masses and reach heights no one else can. Shove your so called friends and live your own life; you can live without them. They don't need you and you don't need them." "Construction work? But isn't that like, dirty?" She asked The sirens were still getting closer. The officers were also following the group. "Not as dirty as you think, really." He replies, then looks behind him at the sirens. "Ugh, they should lower the volume on that..." He looked back up at her. "It should definitely be a job to consider. You can help make really big houses and buildings with your massive strength and size. Wish I had that ability..." He muttered the last part to himself, crossing his arms in jealousy again. "Maybe, I don't know." She replied. "Usually people who say 'what' wait for an answer," Virus noted, going after the group and police. Dimension 4 simply continued forward, looking for an open area. Komerl suddenly found the giant fox's fur comfortable and suddenly went to sleep, adorably purring. "Theres those shrieking noises again!" Cyrene said as she tried to cover up her gigantic foxy ears once more. The 4 Officers still followed them, at this point, it's a wonder on how almost no one notices them. The sirens arrived in the area, which include the 4 Police Cars, and 1 Police Truck from earlier. Joshua is practically halfway there, wondering what will await him. Komerl, meanwhile, woke up and growled with annoyance at the sounds. He then saw Cyrene covering her ears and used an item ring to give her earbuds. These can grow depending on her size. "How did these get here? Oh well, at least there isn't that noise anymore." She said as she shrugs. The black hedgehog continued along with the group and Cyrene, his hands in his pockets. He was muttering to himself, adjusting his glasses occasionally. Komerl then jumps down and decides to talk to the hedgehog walking with them. "Hey!" he says with a friendly wave. "So, my name is Komerl. What's yours?" the blue bird flies after them, realising he had fallen to sleep without permission and flied up to komerl and banged his own head against his knee "bad blue BAD BLUE" he kept telling himself. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Roleplay